User talk:DENCH-and-PALMER
Admin request As your admin request is for this wiki, let's keep the discussion over here. I guess my biggest concern is that you have no edits here. So let's start with a couple of questions, first, and go from there. * What's your level of familiarity with Faction Paradox? Please list things you have read, and the works you own. * Why do you want to be an admin at a place you've never edited before? Thanks! 22:18: Wed 28 Dec 2016 ey up Thanks for the sympathy. I've sent a ban appeal to CzechOut explaining that some of the stuff I said wasn't meant the way it was interpreted, and apologizing. Fwhiffahder talk to me 18:53, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Welcome to the Thanks for your at User talk:CzechOut! We hope you'll keep on editing with us. Please remember to login every time you edit with us so that you get full credit with our game! Your contribution history You may already have a ton of edits with us, even though you don't remember making them. This is because a forum discussion over at tardis decided to import material from that wiki to this one. In order to come into full compliance with the CC-BY-SA 3.0 license, we imported the entirety of the tardis edit history so that all authors could receive appropriate credit. Thus, if you edited at tardis your "join" date '''does not mean the same thing here as on the typical Wikia wiki. Your "join date" here is not: *the date of your first edit at tardis *the date of your first edit about a Faction Paradox subject at tardis *the date of your first edit here Rather, it's something completely useless. It's the date of the earliest edit on the first round of imports that included your name. In sum, your join date is pretty damned random. You may well have edits in our system that are before that date, and your join date has nothing to do with the first date on which you intentionally came here to make an edit. Importation actually occurred in May and June of 2012. So your work actually first appeared on the wiki sometime between about 15 May and 15 June 2012. The Doctor Who universe Although Faction Paradox originated in the Doctor Who universe, this wiki regards all appearances in DWU fiction as apocryphal. Please do not include such information in the writing of articles here, except in "behind the scenes" sections. Even then, please keep the references to the DWU at a minimum. Articles about items that have counterparts in the DWU should use in their "external link" section, so as to refer people back to tardis. Because many of our articles started out as imports from tardis, they may currently include references to Doctor Who books and stories. Please delete that information as you find it. All articles should be redacted such that they only inlcude information from an FPU source. Citing works When you make a statement in an article, it's important to cite the story from which you drew that information. We do this via inline citation, rather than by use of footnotes. Unlike tardis and memory alpha, however, we don't use prefixes here. There simply aren't enough FP sources to warrant them. Therefore, just enclose the italicised name of the story in parentheses, as with (The Book of the War). New to wiki editing? If you're brand new to wiki editing — and we all were, once! — you probably want to check out these tutorials at Wikipedia, the world's largest wiki: *How to edit a page *Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial *Picture tutorial Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes like this: ~ ~ ~ ~ Thanks for becoming a member of the Faction! If you have any questions, see the Help pages, add a question to one of the Forums or ask on my talk page. CzechOut talk to me 22:24, December 28, 2016 (UTC) I sympathize I really do. And I'm sure you had the best intentions in mind. I also have a feeling that "You got what you wanted" was not meant to say that they had deserved something bad but rather meant that their goal had been achieved and so they might well be magnanimous about it. However it may be, A) I do not know all the facts and do not have time (because of deadlines at work) to investigate properly to be sure of what I am saying to the admins. Secondly, whatever the intentions, it is undisputable that the thread has descended into unpleasantness. Unfortunately, admins have responsibility to the whole Wikia rather than to individual users. Sometimes, they post and do things intended for all users. I'm sure the admins do not think you intended the unpleasantness to happen, but they clearly needed to react. And I strongly suspect that now that the decision has been made, they are not likely to reverse it, again because it would send a wrong message, especially given prior blocks. I'm sure they have rules regarding this that I'm not aware of. So, with all due respect, I would prefer not to second-guess their decision. I understand it must be hard. But maybe indeed you can temporarily requalify to this wiki, maybe ensuring the smooth connection to TARDIS Data Core now that things are changing. Don't despair. This can happen to any of us. And it has happened to many.It's not the end of the world. As for the responsibility you're feeling for keeping that Wikia clean, it's also important for its functioning to make sure that each of us is dispensable. Anything can happen in our lives. We may suddenly find no more time for editing. The Wikia must go on. In a way, it's important to coordinate between editors, just like admins coordinate among themselves. So you can also view this as a drill for all of us. We should learn to pick up the slack left by your absence. As a T-Shirt I keep thinking of buying says, "We're all stories in the end. Let's make it a good one." Amorkuz talk to me 19:27, January 3, 2017 (UTC) thanks Thank you. I appreciate it. I wish you were there too. It's very sad actually. We just had a very productive and useful for the future discussion with the same people. But when people try to cut corners and violate rules, it just makes me mad. Very sad what it all descended into. Amorkuz talk to me 21:18, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Regards Sorry to see what happened on TW, bud. Know that you're always welcome here. NateBumber talk to me 22:12, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Yeah thanks mate. I've mostly got the hang of it and I check up on it occasionally. Borisashton talk to me 17:28, July 31, 2017 (UTC)